What The Fuck is This!(On hold)
by Empress Eliza
Summary: Rose was sitting at home when her friend Genesis called. "Can you watch some...guests for me?" "Sure!" ...lets just say she should have said Hell no!, not yes, but no she just had to say yes. Dummassies. rated T for our favorite immortal and swearing! ( r
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own part of this story Insanity wrote part of it~! And i just finish it! Idon't oown naruto.**

* * *

roes p.o.v

_In the end, it'll fade into the night! ho wooow! who will tell-_

I looked down at my phone to see it ringing. I pulled off my blue beats headphones and looked at the picture on screen. It made me smile. My friend Genesis was calling. the picture showed her shoulder length black hair pulled into pig tails and she had a blinding smile on her face. Her caramel colored cheeks were huge from the smile. she was my best friend, more like sister. Besides the fact that i was a pail ass white girl, who never goes out in the daytime. And she was mixed with a billion friends and plans every week.

I pressed the call button. "Hey, Genesis my friend! How is my violent little caramel?" I asked, happy she had called. "I'm good, hey are you free today?" she asked. "Yes, why?" I leaned forward. "Can you watch some...guests I have at my house? I need to help a friend move and I have no one else to turn to" I smiled. "No prob! I'm on it! should I come over now?" I asked, getting up to get dressed. "Yea, one thing about these...guests of mine...there...well..." she was thinking, it must be bad. "What is it?" I asked slowly. "I'll tell you when you get here!" she said. I giggled. "Be over soon!" I hung up and skipped to my closet.

I pulled on a blue, green, and yellow plad shirt that goes to my ridcage, and slipped on some jean skirt that does not reach her knees. I ranat the door, I pushing on my high heel boots and grabbed my keys. "Oh! I almost forgot!" I walked back into my house and grabbed a sucker. it was a blue color. I had my hair up in a Tsunade stile! Yup, two low pigtails hanging down my back. I walked back out, humming the song I was listening to (**A/N: Black Veil Brides, In The End). **I got onto my motorcycle and headed to my friends house.

I loved my Cycle! my red hair lying back in the wind! It was so fun! But the ride to Genesis's house was a short ride from my house. So I had fun wile I could and let my blue eyes roam over the house. I skipped up to the door and knocked twice. As I waited, i pulled out a blue sucker and stuck it in my mouth. I pulled it out when Genesis opened the door. She smiled and I hugged her. "OMJ! Genesis! I am soo happy to see you!" I gushed. she hugged me back and when I let go, she glanced into her house. "Oh, right! The People I am suppose to look after!" I said before sticking the sucker back into my mouth with a smile.

"Right...about that...they um..." she was hesitating. "If you wont tell me, I'll see for my self!" I said, running past her. "NO!" she called, but I ran into the kitchen, not noticing the people watching me from the living room. "I'll stay in here till you want to show me! No worries, I didn't peak!" I called to Genesis who was at the other side of the door. "Is she always like this?" someone asked. "It's normally worse..." Genesis replied. "You mean better!" I called. she hit the door with her fist and I giggled. "Tobi wants to meet her!" a boyish voice said. hold up...Tobi?

I was quiet, waiting for Genesis. "Fine, come on out." Genesis said with a sigh. I slowly opened the door and looked over the confused faces of the Akatsuki.

* * *

hey did you like it i change it a little bit~!

Danielkoga:" I HOPE YOU LIKED IT IF NOT THEN YOU WILL PAY ~!"(grins very evily)

Genesis:" Danielkoga does not own naruto good bya and please review~!

Danielkoga: " when did you get here"

Genesis: " I just did idiot"

danielkoga:" I'M NOT A IDIOT"

danielkoga&Genesis:" PLEASE REVIEW~!


	2. THE FUN IS JUST BEING!

**i hope you like it i came up with this ideal lisening music to i hope it good.**

**I don't own part of this story Insanity wrote part of it~! And i just finish it! Idon't oown naruto.**

**and i every ~!**

**oh and i might change rating just to let you know.**

**enjoy my story please review i need it~!:-)**

* * *

rose p.o.v

"Holy...crap..." I mumbled my eyes grazing over the many faces watching me. My eyes landed on Deidara and I gasped. "Please tell me there not cosplayers!" I squealed. She laughed and shook her head. "No, there real" she said. I pulled my sucker out again and gave her another hit on the head. "You mean I got to look after the Akatsuki!?" I gasped. she laughed again and nodded. I stuck the sucker in my mouth and did a back flip. I ran up to her and hit her again." dumass you are stupid!" I said to Genesis.

The Akatsuki stared at me. It was the back flip, cool I stunned the Akatsuki! "No more back flips, hand stands, walking on your hands, or stuff like that and most of all no danceing," she said. I pouted and turned back to the Akatsuki. "Sorry, but I might not do it becaues i've got to come up with a dance for bubble pop, cange, gangand, stlye and gentlem!" I said. I was keeping a good eye on akatsuki , the akatsuki was watching me like i was crazy. "You have to leave soon?" I asked. "Yes, come help me get the crap I need from my room and you can dance as long as Konan with you, but you have a lot of dancies you have to do." she said, going up stairs." I now right but got to do it for your food and mine."I said to her." COME ON" She shouted. "AYE SIR!" I ran after her, not knowing akatsuki eyes lingered on were I was.

I ran up the stairs two at a time, trying to catch up to Genesis. I went to her room and found her sitting on her bed, watching me. "What did I do now?" I asked slowly. She smiled slowly and I started to back away. She ran at me and I screamed, dashing down stairs. "Get back here!" she yelled. "Never, you'll kill me!" I said, running around the couch. all the Akatsuki members were watching us, confused. I jumped up to the top of the stairs,and she looked mad . "run, run as fast as you can, can't get me becaues..i'm the best~! "don't let me get you or your dead!" She said. "oh really!" I squealed.I froze, when I felt a cold breath on my neak. "what to do!" I thought to myseft.

She grabbed at me. I squealed again and ran. "Help someone!" I jump off the stairs and my panties showed I blushed but ran."I'LL KILL YOU "she yelled." I DON'T WANNA DIE, SO NOOOOOO" I shouted back she get me, but i did 9 back fip an landed on one hand my leg was slightly on the floor, she turned around and looked at the floor and I went to see whats but it was a tritci. We ran back upstairs and she grabbed my arm in the hall way. "NO! SOMEBODY!HEEELLLPPP ! MEEEEE!" I screamed as she dragged me into her room. Genesis closed and locked the door. Then stood back and watched me. "What?! First you chase me all around the house, now nothing!? The hell!?" I said. She smiled. "I knew you would JUMP ON the stair case for help, I just wanted to see how high you could jump and i did, ain't that good." she said. My eyes widened and my lips parted, a slight blush coming to my face becaues the akatsuki saw my underwere. " THEY SAW YOUR PANTIES!" She shouted." SHUT UP!" I shouted at her. " MAKE ME~!" She shouted. They heard screams and bumping. Then we play dead or alive.

"You totally suck!" I said, pouting. She laughed and sat next to me on the floor. "I wonder...did you notice how The akatsuki acted when you jumped up on the staie case?" she asked. I nodded and grinned slightly. "so cute when the akatsuki blushes" I said. Then she stood up and walked to her closet. I rolled my eyes and followed her. We folded clothes and talked for a wile. "How long you gonna be gone?" I asked. "Four days" she said. A twisted grin made it's way onto my face. _Four days of me and akatsuki...hehehe..._ I thought. "I don't like the look of that smile..." Genesis said. I laughed and smiled normally. "Come on, I'm sure there waiting for an explanation." I said, slinging her bag over my shoulder.

We walked down with her in front of me. I smiled when we got a lot of confused faces when we came down. "Don't ask, even I don't know why" Genesis said. I giggled and set to putting her bag in the back of her car. I grabbed her keys and walked out, humming a random tune. I popped the trunk and pushed her bag in with all the other crap in the back of her car. I closed it and skipped back to the house, just as Genesis came out. Pein was behind her. "You are sure we can trust her?" he asked. She nodded. "I would trust her with my life" "Well I wouldn't go that far..." I said, earning a glare from both of them witch made me giggle.

"What? I lose everything! I might misplace your life!" I said to Genesis. She rolled her eyes and took her keys from me and handed me her mp3 player. she gave me a hug and rolled out of the drive way. Pein stood next to me as she drove off with a wave. I turned and smiled at him. "Come on! I want to talk to my new friends!" Pein looked like he was ready to shoot him self as I dragged him inside making me giggle thing are going to get ha ha. When we dot back in the liveing room." Who what to play just dance!" I shouted. Nobody said anythink." please Konan,please~!"I pleaded." Fine then,but if i do it you do it to." Konan said to her."AYE SIR!" I shouted." I'M A GIRL!" Konan shouted at rose."AYE!" I shouted. then we and the akatsuki. the frist song is boom boom.

* * *

**hey did you like it i change it a little bit~!**

**Danielkoga:" I HOPE YOU LIKED IT IF NOT THEN YOU WILL PAY ~!"(grins very evily)**

**Genesis:" Danielkoga does not own naruto good bya and please review~!**

**Danielkoga: " when did you get here!"**

**Genesis: " I just did idiot"**

**danielkoga:" I'M NOT A IDIOT"**

**danielkoga&Genesis:" PLEASE REVIEW~!**


	3. THIS IS JUST A MESSAGE FOR MY FANS!

Sssssooooo sorry but school is coming up so i want be updating for a week so ya have to wait till next week. I will tire and update "What a day" on Sunday. So please don't give up on me. P.s. If you review I might update. But please don't give up on me Danielkoga Oh and review!:)


	4. Who is Lucy jone?

**Sssooooo sorry I didn't update.**

**sssssooooo i'm going to make this chapter longer like I said I. Thank you for reviewing I will update this story like I said.**

**I hope you like it! I came up with this ideal lisening to music.**

**I don't own part of this story Hannah-is-Insanity wrote part of it~! And I just finish it!**

**And I love everyone who reviewed ~!**

**oh and i might change rating just to let you know.**

**Oh a another oc may come in this chapter.**

**oh and sorry i ran out of ideals, but now i got some~! :) **

**enjoy my story, please review i need it~!:-)**

**Danielkoga: " GO! GO! GO! GO!**

**Lucy: " SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT!" **

**Danielkoga: " NOPE, I WILL NOT SHUT UP BECAUSE I OWN YOU HA HA!(Grins evily)**

**Lucy: " i'm leaving!"**

**Danielkoga: " GOOD I DON'T NEED YOU , I WILL KILL YOU ON THIS CHAPTER!( Grins evily)**

**Pein: " Shut up both of you!"**

**Danielkoga: " AYE SIR!"**

**Pein: " Danielkoga does not own Naruto."**

**Danielkoga: " DARN RIGHT, MAN I DROPPED MY DRINK! DANG IT ALL!"**

**Pein: " Idiot."(sighing) **

* * *

rose p.o.v

I skipped into genesis room. and sat on the floor and started puting the game up. "So how did you guys get here?" I asked. "We were testing a jutsu and it sent us here. We gave Genesis quite a shock when we showed up in her living room" Konan said. I thought about this and giggled when I saw Genesis's face in my mind. "I wish I had been there, it would have been awesome to see her face!" I said. "What's your name little bitch?" Hidan asked from his chair. I blinked at him then smiled. "I am Rose! Pleased to meet you!" I said. "Why are you so happy?" Sasori asked from his place next to Deidara. I looked at him. "I dunno...it's just who I am!" I said with a smile. He raised an eye brow making my smile bigger.

"She looks good enough to eat. **Then why don't we?**" Zetsu said with a messed up smile. "Because that's rude!" I said. "Why do we care?**You are nothing but prey"** he said. I leaned onto the back of the t.v to pulge it up" OKAY IT'S DONE,PICK ONE PLEASE!" I said to Konan. I would like that one,change by wavenya." Konan said to me and I had to resist the urge to smile at it. "Zetsu, you cannot eat her, she is important" Pein said in what Genesis and I call his 'Leader Voice'. The plant man looked disappointed but said nothing. "Can I sacrifice her? I need to fucking sacrifice something!" Hidan said, looking hopeful. I stuck my tongue out and his eyes narrowed. "No you cannot" Pein said. Yay! I was loved by someone!

I looked over at the game and gasped. "okay you have to follow what the stren does, okay good luck !" I squealed. " okay good luck to you too." Konan said to me and then the game started.I won in the end but konan had one star leas. " good job nobody every had one star leas then me." I said to konan. " lets make a bet if i win you have to cook cake for me and if you win you can boss me around." konan said to me." Your going down!"I said to next one was who runs the world (girls) by beyonce. I won again." I win oh oh oh,now what do I want you to do for me today." i thought out loud." neverymind it i'll cook today."I said to Konan. I walked into the kitenck and I found what i need to make stake and mashed potoate,gravy and desret apple pie. I looked around more and found and potato's. Okay now I have all the stuff I needed. now I need pan,put. While the food was cooking I got a ideal to play a to asked deidara I grinned like a mad woman and got out a big pot. There were foot steps behind me and I turned to see Deidara walking in. "Pein said I was to watch you" he said, not looking at me.

" I have a to ask you this okay?" I said, turning. " Sure go ahead." Deidara said to me. " Okay, when you put your hand on someone mouth do that mine your kissing them?" I asked him. When he was About to tell me Hidan started to scream. "Hurry up I'm fucking starving out here!" he yelled. "Hold you mother fucking horses you impatient bastard!" I yelled back. I glanced over at Deidara and he looked shocked. "What?" I asked, confused. "I never though you were the one to cuss" he said. I made the mistake of looking him in the eye. I looked and was trapped by that soft blue eye. Not able to blink, or look away...till a bubbling spot of soup hit my hand. "Holy fucking god!" I yelled, clutching my hand to my chest.

My best friend Lucy Jones came over. "Let me see it" she said softly. I gently removed my hand and let her look at it. I closed my eyes, I hated things that hurt, even something as small as this. There was a something soft on my hand and I looked to see Lucy...kissing it better. I completely forgot about the pain and turned red. Lucy looked up and smiled, a pink color to Lucy's cheeks. "Better?" she asked. I nodded numbly and turned back to the soup, keeping my tomato face out of her sight. Fucking ass blond! why did she do this!? WHY!? My face turned back to the pail original color as I put the soup into bowls for every one. "Help me take this to everyone and you can get to know them." I said to Lucy, looking at her. " Okay my best friend!" Lucy said.

she grabbed two bowls and followed me out to the living room. once everyone had a bowl, I gave one to Lucy and sat next to her legs with mine. After we ate and Hidan told me I was a 'fucking awesome cook' I tossed everyone's bowls in the dish washer. I came back into the living room with a stretch and a yawn. " Oh i forgot to tell you this is Lucy Jones my BEST FRIEND EVERY,Oh Were do you guys sleep?" I asked. "We have own places, you may take Genesis's room. But you must have some one sleep in the room with you" Pein said. I nodded. "Can I pick who sleep with?" he nodded. "I want Konan" I said with a yawn. Pein nodded. "Come on Konan-san, I'm going to sleep" I said, standing up. " Idiots,idiot you like her deidara!" Lucy asked Deidara. " GO AWAY,YEAH!" Deidara shouted at Lucy. " DEIDARA SAID HE LIKE YOUUUUUU!" Lucy shouted to Rose. "NO I DID NOT,YEAH!" Deidara shouted at Lucy.

Deidara glared at Lucy and I smiled at him. And Konan got up and followed me up the stairs. Once in Genesis's room, I went to her closet. She hadn't told me to pack, so I was taking her clothes. I grabbed a purple tank top and black short shorts, walking to the bathroom, I noticed Konan taking her shirt off. his back was to me so her didn't see the red that came over my face. I dashed into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. As slowly as I could, I unbuttoned my shirt and took off my bra. After slipping the purple peace of fabric on, it took off my shorts. Once I was dressed, I slowly unlocked the door and took a look at the bed.

Want to know what I see there? A shirtless Konan, sitting there, watching the ceiling. Her hair was down and spread out on the pillow like a blue fan. I walked out (not looking at her), tossed my clothes in a pile in the corner of the room (not looking at her), and pulled back the covers...still not looking at her. But good god all mighty, she was looking at me. "You okay?" she asked. I nodded, not trustingmyseft. As I walked over to the light switch I can't help but know, she was looking at my long red hair. I had let it out in the bathroom and it fell like a red wave down my back. I flipped the switch and slowly felt my way to the bed.

I sat down and laying back on the mountain of pillows Genesis loves to use on her bed. I let a sigh escape my lips and rolled so I was facing away from Konan. But one little tiny problem...it was fucking cold in her room. I tried not to tremble as the cold seeped into my bones. "Are you cold Rose-sama,?" she asked. I didn't have time to say or do anything when warm arms wrapped around me. Holy. Shit. I stopped moving altogether. "Better?" she asked, just like in the kitchen. I nodded slowly and thought about turning to snuggle closer. I thought_ hey, what the hell. not like this is gonna happen again. _I turned quickly and snuggled down into her warm chest.

She and I thought maybe I had made the wrong move. But she soon relaxed and held me close. My eyes soon got heavy and I was to lazy to pick them up. I fell into dreams of me and Konan , Lucy best friend taking over the world haha. Cool... Me and Konan, Lucy will play a few games on sunday.(Grins evily)

* * *

**hey did you like it! I did this chapter on monday the day of school! I hate school and I just want to be alone they don't know anime so they are uesless to me! Anime hater I dislike them all!**

**Danielkoga:" I HOPE YOU LIKED IT IF NOT THEN YOU WILL PAY ~!"(grins very evily)**

**Genesis:" Danielkoga does not own naruto, good bya and please review~!**

**Danielkoga: " When did you get here!"**

**Genesis: " I just did, idiot"**

**danielkoga:" I'M NOT A IDIOT"**

**danielkoga&Genesis:" PLEASE REVIEW~!**

**Pein: " Your both idiots."(sigh)**


	5. JUST A MESSAGE TO MY FAVS!

I'm not going to update as fast as before but i will update just not today but i will. Noe that will be up to you for my poll i will close it next mouth so it's up to you and I can't come up with any ideals so help me by following my story and give me some ideal cause i'm all out. PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!;)


	6. Watashi no dokusha dake ni messēji

SO mōshiwakearimasenga, watashi wa shū no appudeito ga hoshī. Sō me. So Communitiy watashi ni mikiriwotsukeru to anata wa watashi ga anata ni mottomo VOTE o kōshin suru baai wa shinaide kudasai!


	7. The secert?

**Sssooooo sorry I didn't update.**

**sssssooooo i'm going to make this chapter longer like I said I. Thank you for reviewing I will update this story like I said.**

**I hope you like it! I came up with this ideal lisening to music.**

**I don't own part of this story Hannah-is-Insanity wrote part of it~! And I just finish it!**

**And I love everyone who reviewed ~!**

**oh and i might change rating just to let you know.**

**Oh a another oc may come in this chapter.**

**oh and sorry i ran out of ideals, but now got some~! :) **

**enjoy my story, please review i need it~!:-)**

**Danielkoga: " GO! GO! GO! GO!**

**Lucy: " SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT!" **

**Danielkoga: " NOPE, I WILL NOT SHUT UP BECAUSE I OWN YOU HA HA!(Grins evily)**

**Lucy: " i'm leaving!"**

**Danielkoga: " GOOD I DON'T NEED YOU , I WILL KILL YOU ON THIS CHAPTER!( Grins evily)**

**Pein: " Shut up both of you!"**

**Danielkoga: " AYE SIR!"**

**Pein: " Danielkoga does not own Naruto."**

**Danielkoga: " DARN RIGHT, MAN I DROPPED MY DRINK! DANG IT ALL!"**

**Pein: " Idiot."(sighing)**

**Note this chapter might be A little comfusting hint: think of it as if Deidara was the one sleeping with her! HUH bye bye!**

* * *

**Rose p.o.v**

I woke up alone. Confused, I looked around the room. The bathroom door was closed and I could hear the shower running. So that's were he was. I stretched and got up to look through Genesis's closet. Grabbing a pair of her sweatpants and a gir shirt, I headed to the hallway bathroom. I passed a room on the way and saw a sleeping Hidan, arms flung around and his legs were tangled in the sheets. I laughed Silently and closed the bathroom door behind me.

I slipped of my tank top and shorts. I had on my panties and bra...when Hidan walked in. I screamed and he did to. "OUT!" I yelled and punched him. he stumbled back out of the room and I slammed the door, locking it behind me. "What the hell happened?!" I heard Deidara yell. "The crazy bitch punched me!" he yelled.

"After the ass hole walked in one me changing!" I yelled back. "YOU WHAT!?" Deidara screamed. "Not my fault the bitch wont lock the door!" Hidan said, I could hear his foot steps as he walked away. I pulled on my shirt and slowly unlocked the door.

I very slowly opened the door, with my other clothes in my arms. Not looking at Deidara, I went back to Genesis's room. I could hear him follow me and close the door behind him.

I tossed my clothes in the same corner that I did last night and sat heavily on the bed. Deidara sat next to me and put an arm around my shoulders. "How am I gonna live with all these guys in this house?" I asked him. He laughed and the sound made me smile.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Konan is beating him to a bloody pulp right now" he said. And right then we heard, "WHAT THE HELL DID I DO CRAZY PAPER BITCH!?" and I laughed. Deidara mumbled something that I didn't quite catch. "What?" I asked, looking up at him. "You have a nice laugh..." he said, looking away from me. I hugged his waist.

"Your so sweet!" I squealed. Then the door bell rang through the house. I was up and ran out the door. I jumped the stairs and did a role to break my fall, surprising the Akatsuki. They were all in the living room. I dashed to the door and opened it with a smile. "Yes?" I asked the boy. He had black hair, shy green eyes, and pail skin. He had on a Black Veil Brides t-shirt (hate him!) and black baggy pants.

He looked shocked when I came to the door. "Hi...my name is Cody...is Genesis here?" he asked. "No, sorry she went to help a friend move and I'm watching the house. She will be back in four days!" I said faking a smiling at him.

"Oh... thanks, see ya" he said. Then he turned and left. I closed and locked the door. "Dummass." I whispered. Then Deidara had come down the stairs and was now sitting on the couch.

"Did you guys eat?" I asked. They all shook there heads. "Is Rose going to make breakfast?" Tobi asked. I smiled and nodded, skipping to the kitchen.

I looked around and decided on pancakes. A clap of thunder made me jump. I looked over at the window to see it was raining. Oh no...when it rained...she came out. My eyes widened and I fell to the floor, clutching my head. It felt like it was ripping apart. I screamed and fell onto my side. I just saw Deidara coming in. "Deidara...run...Get... me...cookies." I said weakly. then it all went black.

* * *

**What has happened to our fragile little flower?! Read next cappy to find out ma friends! HINT: Little flower as a secret...:D and sorry for the short chapter and not updating faster!**

**hey did you like it! I did this chapter on monday the day of school! I hate school and I just want to be alone they don't know anime so they are uesless to me! Anime hater I dislike them all!**

**Elliza:"I HOPE YOU LIKED IT IF NOT THEN YOU WILL PAY ~!"(grins very evily)**

**Genesis:" Danielkoga does not own naruto, good bya and please review~!**

**Eliza: "When did you get here, and didn't I change my name?!"**

**Genesis: " I just did, and yes idiot"**

**danielkoga:" I'M NOT A IDIOT, oh you wasn't talking to me he...he"**

**Eilza&Genesis:" PLEASE REVIEW~! ("DUMMASS!" Eliza and Genesis thought.) **

**Pein: " Your both idiots."(sigh)**


End file.
